A Day of Destiny
by SailorMoon1985
Summary: This is the D Day for the Sailor Scouts! After fighting Queen Beryl's minions for months, they found out where she was hiding. How many of them will survive? Did Sailor Moon will finally grow up and win the battle?


Somewhere in the North Pole Queen Beryl was watching at her minions. The Sailors Scouts was causing her trouble, since more than a year now. Now that Sailor Moon knew she was the Moon Princess and had the Silver Crystal, Beryl thought it was urgent to get rid of them. She had to choose the best minion who could do this task. The Doom 'n' Gloom Girls offered their services and their Queen accepted it. They just needed to create a plan to capture the scouts. Since Beryl was fighting them for a year, she knew all their weaknesses. She shared the information with her minions and told them that failure was not an option.

Serena barely listen to the teachers that day, all the thought about was the recent events at the D Point, knowing that the time to fight Queen Beryl was pretty close. Luna set up a meeting with all the girls at the arcade after classes. Without letting anyone know, she tried to reach Darian for the 100 time, since the last past few weeks, she even knocks at his apartment, but no one answer. She tried to smile and stayed cheerful like she always have been before he cut contact with her.

-What is your mind meatball head?

She was playing with her pen and didn't notice that Seiya was talking to her. She raised her glance; she wasn't in the mood to talk about Darienwith him. She knew he was trying to seduce her, since the day he gave her a rose.

-Only Darien can call me like this and there is no way I will talk about it with you.

She ignored him and got back to the letter she was writing to Darien. She couldn't concentrate on what she was doing. Seiya didn't move from Serena's desk.

-You won't let me alone, until I told you what's wrong with me right?

He approved, but Serena didn't say a world. He just had to read what she was writing to understand why she was feeling down.

-You didn't tell your friend that your boyfriend didn't give you news since he left you?

She took the paper and hides it in her skirt. Since she couldn't lie to him anymore, she explained the whole story. He touched her shoulder which made her feel uncomfortable. She took her distance and realized it was lunch time.

She told him, she had to meet Amy and Lita outside. She was happy; she had the perfect excuse to take her distance with him. She sat next to Lita to eat most of her lunch. All the stress made her want to eat more than usual. Luna told her she was getting fat lately, but she didn't listen to her. She was at the fifth cookies; she could not stop eating them.

-I know, you always eat a lot Serena, but not like this. I feel like you are hiding something from us.

-We are about to fight Queen Beryl, once for all, don't you think it's not a reason to be stressed enough? Why do you all assume that I don't take this seriously?

She looked at Amy and Lita wondering, if they will take her seriously one day. Of course, Mina and Raye were better leaders than she was, but she wasn't the crybaby she was before she became Sailor Moon.

-Because we know you Serena. I think something else is bothering you.

She showed all the letters she sent to Darienand that they came back to her. She explained to them she didn't want to bother him, while he was studying. Lita and Amy looked at her worried about the situation. They knew he loved her deeply and he wouldn't let her feeling this way for that long.

-We will find what is going on with him, I promise you.

Lita hugged her. If Darienwas hurting her intentionally, she will give him a piece of her mind. A tear felt from Serena's eyes, but she felt so much better after talking with her friends. She finally made a real smile after feeling sad for such a long time. She wished that Tuxedo Mask was there to fight Queen Beryl.

They planned to meet at the arcade after school; Serena crossed her fingers not to get detention this time, because she wanted to find what was going on with her boyfriend.

I might find something with the computer Luna is always using.

Unfortunately, she arrived late at the meeting. She hoped that Luna or one of the girls had a plan. Once she arrived at the arcade, Raye raised an eyebrow, no matter how many times she tells her friend to take her mission more seriously; she would never listen to her.

Sorry guys, I'm late

You should be more serious Serena, you know we have to fight Queen Beryl for good this time.

Serena approved and told her friend that she was aware they needed a plan and go back to D Point and stop Beryl before she took control of the North Pole and the rest of the world. Amy showed her researched she made on the computer at the rest of the group, Luna smiled proudly. She had the name of the fourth Guard and told them they were working for the Prince Edymion, because the Negaverse took control of them.

Can't believe they were on our side. Now, they are working for Beryl and made our lives miserable, since the beginning.

Amy suggested that they used the Sailor Planet Power to go at the Point D. She found out where it was earlier that day. Serena crossed her fingers that Darien was at the same place. Something was telling her that Beryl captured him and she would do everything she could to help him.

They all took a deep breath and transformed before using their powers to go at the Point D. Even though, they were only five fourteen years old girls, they were ready to save the world. Luna and Artemis couldn't be more proud of them.

Sailor Mercury was opening the walk and used her computer to see if a member of the Negaverse was there. Sailor Moon stopped walking when she heard the voice of Tuxedo Mask asking her for help. She looked around and saw him just in front of her. He was suspended by chains and seems really hurt. She was relived; she knew he couldn't marry Queen Beryl, when he was her true love.

Sailor Moon run to meet him, but the girls jumped on her to stop her for making the biggest mistake of her life.

Let me go Sailor Jupiter, I have to save Darien! Look! He needs our help!

Jupiter held her legs and tries to make her understand it was a trap. She didn't listened to her and run to Darien, but Jupiter felt in the trap before Sailor Moon. The Doom and Gloom girls got too close to Jupiter and killed her, even if she was trying to destroy them with her Jupiter Thunder Crash. A tear felt from Serena's eyes, she wanted to stop the madness and give her crystal to Queen Beryl, it didn't worth to lose her friends for that.

Don't you get it Sailor Moon, if you give up, the Negaverse will win and we will all lose our lives in the end?

She didn't believe Sailor Mars at first, she didn't want to lose anyone she cares about. Sailor Mars made her understand that Jupiter wasn't dead for nothing. She had to use that pain to face the enemy. While they were talking, Sailor Mercury used her computer to see where the DG Girls were, she heard the voice of the boy she likes, Greg, but she knew it wasn't him.

How did they know all this about us?

Mercury was worried that the Negaverse were more ready to meet them than she thought. She saw the lava coming closer to her and uses her power to freeze it. It's worked for a while, but the DB Girls were stronger and catch her. Just like Jupiter, Sailor Mercury wasn't ready to give up so easily. She knew her scout days were over, but she wanted to do one last thing to help Sailor Moon. When one of the DB Girl came to kill her, she made sure that she was going with her.

Serena saw the scene and her heart breaks in million pieces. She knew they were risking their lives in that mission, but she couldn't stand watching her friends dying one by one.

No! They have Amy. Not only, had they got Tuxedo Mask, now they killed two of you guys.

She was crying once again, ready to give up everything when the ground her turned into red, , Sailor Venus ran to push her away.

Sailor Moon, watch out! They are after you!

Fortunately for Serena, Venus pushed her far enough to save her. Sailor Moon said she would use her tiara to help her, but she asked her to save her energy to face Queen Beryl. She tried to escape, but the D&B Girl held her so tight, she couldn't move at all.

Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Mars hoping she would have an idea to save their friends. Mars knew that the princess couldn't handle losing another one, but for the first time their enemy were too strong for them. The only way to get rid of them was losing their life. Jupiter and Mercury proof that and Mars knew it was also her destiny just like Venus.

Just like her two colleagues did previously, Sailor Venus used her power to destroy the DB Girl that was strangling her. Since she was pretty close to her, Mina didn't survive.

Raye walked to Sailor Moon and give her a hug. She knew that Serena wanted to go back home more than ever.

I will fight the last Doom and Bloom's Girl; we can't go back to where we were now. It's your destiny to fight Queen Beryl, Sailor Venus made me understand that.

Sailor Moon wipe her tears and held Raye's hand, she couldn't let her go this way. She asked her to be careful and join her, once the enemy was out of their ways. Mars was trying to be positive, but she was convinced she wouldn't go back to help Sailor Moon. Her plan was to kill the last DB Girl and Serena will be able to meet Queen Beryl and win the battle.

Good Luck Sailor Moon, I know you will succeed!

Even though, Raye was barely nice with Sailor Moon, she had faith in her. On the top of the mountain, she was waiting for the final attack. She screamed "Mars Fire" and the enemy went into her two legs and make a big hole in the mountain. Ready to face the death, she looked around and before she noticed it she was in the mountain fighting. Her heart was racing; a part of her wanted to run and takes Serena far away like she wanted from the beginning. Before she had the time to change her mind, the DB Girl got her.

-There is no way that I will die without killing you first.

Furious, she screamed "Mars Fire" again and this time none of the opponents survived.

Serena saw the scene; she knew that Mars would not join her anymore. She realized that a few minutes ago, she was ready to give her crystal to Queen Beryl and now knowing that all her friends died to give her a chance to fight the evil Queen. There was no way; she would give up that easily.

I promise you my friends, you didn't die in vain! I will fight Queen Beryl and the world will be a better place.

Serena felt she was a new person. Instead of crying like a baby, she felt stronger just like if her friends have giving her their powers.

Darian, I am going to save you!

She was sure that he was with Queen Beryl. After walking a few minutes in the cold, Sailor Moon got trapped in a bubble. Even if she wanted to go back, it was too late for her to escape from her destiny.

Once she was in the evil Queen cave, Sailor Moon could not see anything around her. It was so dark around her that she could not guess where she was. She tried to stand up, when she hear a voice she never heard before. She just had the feeling; it was someone from her past life. She closed her eyes and her memory came back. She was 100% it was Queen Beryl, it was the same voice she hear just before she got killed when she was the Moon Princess.

You probably know who I am now; your mom gave you all the details on your past life!

Sailor Moon shivers from head to toes. She had to be strong or she was going to end like the other scouts. Million thoughts were going in her mind, until the Queen told her she wasn't alone and someone else wanted to meet her.

Her heart stopped, she second the enemy told her that someone wanted to meet her, she knew it was Tuxedo Mask. When she saw him kissing the hand of the Queen, she became speechless. She had to do something and convince him he didn't belong with the enemy, but her.

This can't be real! I am going to wake up in a few seconds and forget about this!

A tear felt from her eyes and touch the locket her prince gave her many moons ago. She didn't have the time to open it that the Queen order Tuxedo Mask to kill Sailor Moon. He took his sword off ready to attack her.

I don't want to fight you, but you don't give me a choice.

She used her tiara to stop him. If she was waiting two more second, he would cut her head. Blinded by the light of the Tiara, Endymion could not move. Sailor Moon took this opportunity to open the locket. The music was playing and something was happening to him while Serena was telling him that she was the Moon Princess and they belong together.

I am devoted to Queen Beryl, you mean nothing to me! You are the enemy.

Serena hold the locket tight, the sword was getting pretty close to her.

I cannot die like this. I would not let Darien killing me. This is not how I want our story to end.

Her wish came true; his heart got touched by the music. Exhausted, she felt on the ground. She used all the strengths she had to bring Prince Endymion back to his old self. He remembered everything from his past life and wasn't on Queen Beryl spell.

He looked at Sailor Moon who couldn't move or do anything. Hopefully, she was still breathing, but barely. He was thinking about a plan to get out from the cave with her when the Starlights appear to the rescue. Darien raised an eyebrow. He was gone for so long; he didn't know anything about the Three Lights. At first, he thought they were enemies, until they used they attacks against Beryl.

No matter how hard they tried, the attacks of the Starlights were useless against the Queen. Only the silver crystal would be able to destroy her and Sailor Moon was not able to use it.

If you think you can kill me so easily, you are crazy!

Furious, the Queen through a huge rock at them, but Darien stop it with a rose. The Starlights were ready for the next attack, but the rose went directly to Beryl's heart. Her scream froze the entire place. Everyone stopped breathing like they were paralyzed.

I will get my revenge! You might win this battle, but you didn't win the war! I will get your princess sooner than you can imagine.

As Beryl was slowly dying, the princess opened her eyes. She couldn't speak yet, but she ran to Tuxedo Mask who felt on the ground after he got hit by the rock Queen Beryl throws at them. He wasn't lucky like the Starlights, the rock hit his heart.

I remember who you are Sailor Moon, I mean Princess Serenity.

The princess put a finger on his lips; she wanted him to keep his energy. It was the second time; she was watching him dying, third if she was counting the trip in their past lives.

Remember that I will always believe in you Meatball head, but you should go back having a normal life and find a cool boyfriend or something.

She did not reply. She could not imagine falling in love with anyone else than him.

You are the coolest Darien!

She wanted to give him one last kiss before his heart stop beating. She could not do it when she realized that her friends did not have a chance to get their first kisses.

I cannot kiss you when Raye did not kiss her boyfriend before we leave today. I promise that I will make this world a better place. Just watch me..

Seiya gave her a tissue. He knew she needed help to end the war against the Negaverse.

Why are you so nice to me? It's over now. Beryl is death and I lost all my friends.

Seiya did not have the courage to tell her that Beryl was not really death. His sixth sense was right, Beryl physically die. Queen Metaria who was pissed off after seeing Beryl failed. She wanted to get of revenge on the Moon Kingdom and could not let Sailor Moon win.

You are not better than your minions Beryl, but I am going to help you to get rid of this Sailor Moon.

Metaria never had a physical form until she went in Beryl to give her more power and a chance to finish the war. She grew up and her hair became blue. Beryl felt stronger than ever. During this time, The Starlights were helping Sailor Moon to get out of the cave. She looked at Seiya and knew they were thinking the same thing.

This is not over right?

He only nodded; the princess had enough emotions for one day. Once they were outside, they got stuck in a snowstorm. None of them could see more than 1 millimetre ahead of them. Sailor Moon held the crystal tight, ready to fight Queen Beryl at any time.

You did not have to save me guys; you know I have to handle this by myself.

She was surprise to see how confident she became; her friends did not die in vain. She thought about them the whole time she was walking in the North Pole.

I got to tell you, we found out that the enemy is not only Queen Beryl, but Queen Metalia too. She is the one who corrupted Beryl twice.

She remembered that Beryl convince lots of people on Earth that the Moon Kingdom and she tricked her twice in this life. She even felt sorry for her; she was just heartbroken because Endymion chooses her.

We cannot help it, the heart choose who we love not our head.

She could not forgive her for choosing the dark side instead of dealing with the pain. She understood, but it was not enough to let her take control of Earth.

I know I felt sorry for her during two seconds. Heartbroken people can easily make wrong choices.

He looked at Serena knowing she would never choose him no matter how hard he tries. He took her hand to give her in the blizzard. After 10 minutes, they were freezing, but the wind stop.

This is it! Are you ready Sailor Moon?

She was never ready for a moment like this, but she had to do it for her friends. Now that Queen Beryl had merged with Metaria, she was more than 50 feet. She just had to blow on the Starlights to push them away. They fought as much they could; unfortunately the wind pushed them away from the princess.

Guys, where are you?

She looked around and did not see them. All she could see was a huge giant in front of her. Her heart was racing like crazy, she knew the fight would not be easy, but she never imagine herself against a 100 feet Queen Beryl.

Beryl, I would not let you take control of the Earth. It's a peaceful place and you don't deserve to be here.

Before she noticed it, Beryl used her powers on her and got completely freeze in a tower on ice. Hopefully, she survived at the attack. The Silver Crystal protected her. The tower opened and instead of Sailor Moon, it was Princess Serenity ready to win the fight.

Oh look it's the little princess! You really think you can win against me?

While she was thinking about the best way to end the Princess' life, darkness was taking over Tokyo. Since Luna and Atemis were injured by their last trip in the North Pole, all they can do was watching the dark chasing the light. Luna was worrying that Serena would use the crystal to his full power and end her life. On the other side when Atemis saw that everything was dark, he thought that the Scouts were damned and almost everyone died.

Don't use the crystal Sailor Moon or you are going to die.

The Princess always had a special connection with her cat, even though Luna was not right next to her, she could heard her. The thing is now that Beryl was also able to head her thoughts.

Little Princess, you should be scared. Using the Silver Crystal is the only way to stop me.

Furious, Princess Serenity used the Moon Wand. No matter how this war is going to end, she would do anything she can to let humans living their happy lives on Earth.

Moon Cosmic Power

Beryl was determined to not let the Moon Kingdom win this time. She used all the energy she had against the Princess and keep doing it until Serenity has to use the crystal at his full power. If she was going to die, she would bring the princess with her just like she did with her mother.

Serenity was holding on, but she needed more power. She thought about Luna, Artemis, Darien and all her friends. The moment she saw the Sailors Senshi's faces in her head, she asked them to give her their powers. She would not make it without them; she was also hoping that the crystal would not kill her, if the Scouts were helping her.

I would be mad at you, if you do not let us help you Moon!

She was perfectly seeing Sailor Moon grounded her, if she was doing it alone. They had good and bad times together, but Mars had a pure heart just like the other Senshi.

You were there for me when no one else was, now it's my turn

She imagined the sweet Amy right next to her. She was not the shy girl she was when they first met. Serenity was so proud of her.

You were the only one who was not scared of me when I changed school! Let me help you Serena!

She was feeling that Lita was here sharing her lunch with her. She always admired her for being an optimist person after losing her parents.

You know Alan will always be in my heart, I hope you will feel the same about Darien

Venus was a new friend to her, but it didn't change that she was admiring her since she was Sailor V and she could not be proud to have her by her side.

Girls, I need your help please

Mercury Power, Mars Power, Jupiter Power, Venus Power!

The Crystal was shining like crazy, the last thing she needed to do was giving the power of the moon and Beryl could not do anything against her.

Moon Cosmic Power

The Silver Crystal reached his full power and like before Queen Meteria /Beryl got destroyed by it. Unfortunately, Serenity used all her energy during the battle and instead of just faint, the crystal lost his power and she lost her life.

At least, the world is a better place now.

As a reward, the girls got a second chance in exchange of having a normal life and they all forgot about their Senshi journey. When she woke up the next day, she was late as usual for school and was not happy to bump into Darien who did not remember her.

I will be grounded again…

Serena's broch was shining, but she did not notice it yet. Was it because of a new enemy?

The end?


End file.
